


Assumptions

by Caspurr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: You can't hide it from yourself any longer. You've accepted it - you're in love with Lucifer. But you know, deep down, your feelings won't be returned...Angst to potential fluff, based on false assumptions. Requested by anon on tumblr.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 331





	Assumptions

Your eyes caught with Lucifer's from across the room. His gaze was hard to read, as always, but somewhere inside you felt like he was calling for you to come over. You quickly averted your gaze at that thought - no. He didn't want you. He didn't... his heart belonged to someone else already.

Your feelings for Lucifer had started off as a vague crush. You thought he was attractive from the start, of course, but you didn't realize just how much this demon would come to mean to you. Time went on and what you felt for him only grew stronger, until you came to realize one day that perhaps what you felt was more than attraction or a crush. 

You were in love with Lucifer.

The realization hurt. Instead of feeling happiness and joy in your heart at knowing your feelings, instead you felt deep pangs of sadness. Your chances would likely already be slim to end up with someone like Lucifer, especially with you being a human and he a demon, but chances were even lower (perhaps impossible) due to his relationship with Diavolo. Lucifer was loyal to Diavolo in a way that made you jealous. Maybe it was selfish to feel that way, but you wished he could direct that sort of affection and loyalty towards you.

A text messaged flashed on your DDD. It was Asmodeus. He wanted to talk with you, privately. You left the awkward scene of avoidance to meet up with Asmo in his room. In the past you might have been wary about joining him there, but you knew now that he didn't mean harm - and in fact was generally harmless all around. "Y/N~" He called your name happily when you arrived. 

"What did you want to talk about, Asmo?" you asked him.

"Hmm..." He looked concerned and tilted his head. "You know, I'm the avatar of lust. You can't hide your feelings from me, Y/N - your feelings for Lucifer, I mean. I don't really know why you chose him when clearly I am here as well, but still~"

"Wh..." You stammered in replied. "No, I --"

"No denying!" Asmo interrupted. "But... that's not really why I called you here. You seem sad whenever you're around him. Why? Shouldn't your heart feel light and happy when you're in love?"

Asmodeus had read you like a book. You sighed, knowing you may as well confess it all to him at this point. "It does feel light and happy, sometimes," you answered. "It did at first, and it does whenever he's nice to me. But I know he'll never love me back. So I... just feel sad."

"Why don't you think he'd love you back?"

"I mean... he's in love with Diavolo."

"Ohh?" Asmo had a hint of amusement in his voice, but remained serious in his facial expression aside from a hidden smile that almost became present in his cheeks. "Is that so? Perhaps you're right~ But you still always have me, Y/N, my sweet!"

"Thanks Asmo." You knew he was just trying to cheer you up, but it didn't help. Asmo was a good friend but no replacement for what you felt towards Lucifer. Still, you allowed yourself to be pulled into an embrace by him, letting him pet your hair and back and speak soothing words to you. Never once did Asmo make a lust-filled move towards you though. He knew well enough that what you needed right now was friendship.

Your avoidance of Lucifer continued. Whenever possible, you kept conversations with him short. You hoped that by being apart from him as much as you could your feelings would begin to fade on their own. But, so far, that wasn't the case. You still longed for him.

One day, you heard a knock on your door. You called for whoever it was to come in, and immediately felt your heart flip in your chest when it was Lucifer that entered. You didn't greet him. You couldn't find words. All you could do was stare at him, half wanting him to come join you in your room but half hoping he'd just leave. His brow was furrowed as he looked at you. Finally it was him that broke the silence, coming to sit beside you on your bed.

"May I ask you something?"

"G-Go ahead, Lucifer." Your voice was more formal than you intended it to be. This whole situation felt awkward...

Lucifer reached into his pocket and removed his DDD. He pulled up his messages and held it out for you to see, pointing at one message in particular. "Is this true?"

Though he pointed only at one message, you couldn't help but read the whole screen.

ASMO: Do you reaaaaalllyyy think Y/N hates you? Reaaaalllyyyy?  
LUCIFER: It is quite obvious. They avoid me no matter what I do. I'm unsure how else I could interpret this.  
ASMO: Maybe you should speak to them bout it, cuz I might have heard through the grape vine that a certain Y/N assumes you're in love with Diavolo!  
LUCIFER: You're joking.  
ASMO: Entirely serious!

Gah - that snitch! You shouldn't have trusted Asmodeus with something like that... you shuold have known he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. But... something about the wording was strange. Assumes? Huh?

"Y/N?" Lucifer prmopted you after your silence.

"Ah. Well, yes. Yes, that's true," you confessed.

"Why do you think I am in love with Diavolo?"

"Huh?" You stared at him in disbelief. "I mean... its obvious! You're always with him, and you two are so close. I swear I even see you blush around him sometimes. And I - I respect that! I respect that you're in love with him! That's why, I --"

"I am not dating Diavolo," Lucifer interrupted. "Diavolo is... someone special to me, indeed. But not in that way." A look of sadness crossed his face. No - not necessarily just sadness. Loneliness. He looked so, so alone in that moment... "I owe him a debt of gratitude. And he is a dear friend. That is all."

"Oh..." You didn't know what to say. You felt foolish for your assumption now. And the look Lucifer made when he spoke to you made you want to comfort him. But, of course, that wouldn't be appropriate. So all you could do was gaze at the melancholy demon sitting next to you, wishing you could know all there is to know about him.

"But," Lucifer continued after a pause, "that does not answer my most pressing question. Why do you avoid me because of your assumption?"

"That's..." Its true, simply believing he loved Diavolo wasn't an excuse to avoid him. Somehow he had managed to corner you. Should you just tell him? What would he say - would he laugh, scold you, think you're a fool? You had to be honest. There was no other excuse. But the words stuck in your throat and you couldn't bring yourself to admit it out loud. Even if the air cleared up about Diavolo, Lucifer was still a demon and you were still a human. Your affection for him still would unlikely be returned.

He seemed to sense your hesitation. Lucifer softened his curious look towards you, and put his hand on your knee. For a moment you thought your heart might stop at the small gesture, but seeing the understanding expression he wore made you somehow feel at ease.

"Its alright, Y/N. You don't have to tell me now. But someday... I want to know more about you."


End file.
